A Snakes daughter
by darkxangelx-xo
Summary: fem!harry harry somehow gets sent to the past where she finds shes related closely to one of the founders
1. The graveyard

_Summary: Ignoring parts of the fourth book and all of the fith,sixth,seventh fem!harry doesen't have glasses _

_Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters there J.K. Rowlings _

A Snakes Daughter

Anastasia Lillian rose potter swore as she ducked yet another incoming curse this really wasn't turning out to be her night she hissed as a cutting curse glanced her shoulder on her way to the

triwizard cup if she could just get to the bloody cup everything would be ok . Looking back on it while she was currently running through a hail of deadly curses mocking the Dark Lords proposal

probably hadn't been that clever.

_*Flashback earlier that night*_

_She stared in horror as a look alike but only older version of the Tom __Riddle from the chamber slowly rose out of the steaming cauldron. __Oh god she'd really hoped that it wouldn't work and we'd end up with __one drowned _

_Dark Lord. As soon as he'd been robed he turned a __terrifying smile on her before he pressed his forefinger to wormtails __mark. Uh how could that snivelling creature use to be a friend of her __parents she'd never know. A _

_second later the resounding crack of __numerous people apperating filled the air._"_Welcome, Death Eaters', said Voldemort quietly. Thirteen years .... thirteen __years since last we met. Yet you answer my calls as though it _

_was yesterday __... we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" __Voldemort continued on in this vein for a while welcoming back and torturing his __deatheaters , till the moment id dreaded came he turned back _

_to me. _"_Yes how awful of me I've yet to introduce the guest of honour who's without __her willing help I wouldn't be here tonight. I glared at him while the deatheaters __laughed . He smirked at me mockingly, yes he mused _

_you really have grown up __pretty he eyed my body appreciatively. So once again my young Anastasia I ask __will you join me and become my consort? _"_Never I scowled at him fuck you ", he frowned at me "now now that's _

_not very __becoming of a lady is it? Crucio " , he hissed at me . Oh god the pain it felt like I __was on fire like every inch of me was being stabbed by burning knives , I screamed __for what felt like eternity, everything was silent _

_it seemed like the deatheaters __didn't have the balls to see if it was allright to laugh. When it finally ended he __cut the ropes holding me to the tombstone and threw me my wand I collapsed on __the floor before shakily _

_getting to my feet. _"_Now we duel he said coldly if you win (he said this part mockingly) ill think __about letting you go free, when I win you'll become my consort". "Because that's __sooo fair I quipped sarcastically yes you'll _

_really think about it I said rolling my eyes. __The next second I was dodging a crucio , "Reducto, impedimienta, stupefy I yelled in quick __succession he batted them all aside. The next second I was back under the _

_excruciating __affects of the cruciatus curse this time I refused to scream . "Just give up little girl __the dark lord hissed at me, everything will be allright them he soothed voice softer this __time." I smirked at him through the _

_haze my mind had become "uh sorry to disappoint __you oh great and merciful one but bastards like you just aren't my type ," I told him all __this in the most sweetly venomous voice I could muster before surging to my _

_feet and __running for the cup. The sound of Lord Voldemort's "Don't kill her but deadly force is __allowed echoing in my ears"._

_*End Flashback*_

So that's how I got where I am come to think of it I wasn't that insulting i'll have to improve on that for the next time we talk "_Accio cup", _I yelled finally just as I caught the cup a_ cutting curse , crucio _

and strange unidentified curse hit me . The last thing I saw before unconsciousness took me was voldemort staring at me.

A/N please review


	2. The Founders

**A Snakes Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

_A/n I need a beta if anyone is interested._

_Disclaimer:only the plot is mine all other characters belong to j.k im only borrowing_

_~ 994 Founder's Time ~_

Founder's P.O.V

The founder's looked in concern to the thrashing girl on the hospital bed who had her face twisted into a mix of disgust ,terror , and a strange sense of unrealism, then that was all replaced by intense

pain . She woke up screaming , they all traded looks of concern as they remembered how she arrived yesterday.

_*Flashback last night*_

_Salazar and Godric were arguing again while Helga and Rowena looked on in fond __exasperation ," C'mon Salazar it'd be really good ", whined Godric . Salazar didn't __even blink " No , he snapped smirking, but please – _

_continued Godric when a FLASH __and the sound of something human hitting the floor resounded through the room. __The four friends spun around wands drawn to find a girl? " Oh , gasped Helga running_

_over to the girl, on further inspection she was covered in blood and was awfully pale. __Which was explained when you looked to the still bleeding wound across her __collarbone from what looked like a cutting curse, she also _

_had a jagged cut from her __elbow to the bottom of her arm which appeared to be from a knife wound. Helga was __already running her wand along her form healing her cuts and running a scan to look __for more wounds . " _

_Well are you going to just stand their or are you going to help me __get her to the hospital wing ", ? yelled Helga. Salazar was already striding over before __she finished her question he felt oddly protective of this strange girl_

_for some reason __it was like some sort of parental instinct? , but that didn't make sense he didn't have __any kids as far as he knew. So why did It feel so wrong to say that? He mused puzzled, __Godric however was staring _

_at the crest on her robes in shock . What Helga snapped __catching his gaze " she's wearing hogwarts robes he said in a detached voice of confusion ,__Helga he continued quietly we haven't even designed them yet but that _

_was __exactly __what we'd decided on . The others too turned and stared in consternation before __Salazar shook his head calling over his shoulder as he strode out the hall with the __unconscious girl in his arms " that may be _

_but __right now she needs medical attention". __Which seemed to pull the others out of there thoughts as with a muttered oath on the __part of Godric , a look of dawning excitement on Rowena's face and concern on __Helga's _

_they __hurried out of the hall and after the quickly retreating Salazar's back._

_*End flashback*_

Anastasia's P.O.V

_*Dream*_

_Anastasia opened her eyes to find herself once more bound to the tombstone in the __graveyard , she looked up only to find herself once more looking into the crimson eyes __of Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort , She _

_screamed , only to find her mouth covered, __she closed her eyes in a sense of disgust and unrealism. This can't be happening , this __can't be happening she chanted in her head over and over again like some kind of _

_mantra. " Oh yes my dear it can", Riddle's sardonically amused voice answered her __unspoken mantra. Her eyes flew open in shock , " I'm afraid this is very real, it's a __boon of our very special connection here his hands_

_caressed her scar. She cried out __in pain only to find his mouth descending on her's in a bruising kiss, she attempted to __pull away in disgust and horror but found she couldn't remove her face from his __bruising grip, so _

_she settled for kneeing his groin causing him to pull away in pain. __He glared at her before pulling out his wand ,causing her to twist in the ropes bounding __her to the tombstone and try and desperately pull out of the _

_dream . She latched onto __the thread which would be her way out just as a furious voice yelled out crucio and she __once more felt the excruciating pain of the cruciatus curse. She woke up screaming._

_*End dream*_

Normal P.O.V

"Oh god no, she moaned putting her head in her hands "it wasn't real , it wasn't real", she found herself mumbling as tears flew down her face from the horror of the situstion more than the pain. She

looked up at the clearing of a voice only to see four people she'd only ever read about, immiedatly her face became inscrutable and she voiced her growing suspicion "what year is it" ? "994"

answered the similary inscrutable Salazar , then "Am I to to take it your from the future then" ?

She smiled sardonically at him "It would seem so huh"?

A/N: Please Review


	3. A Revelation

_Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters there J.K. Rowlings _

**A Snakes Daughter**

**Chapter 3**

_~ 994 Founder's Time ~_

Normal P.O.V

The sound of Godric coughing and Rowena squealing in delight broke Salazar's and Anastasia's silent staring contest . They turned as one and rose identical eyebrows , " Yes " was drawled out

simultaneously , the other founders looked shocked . How on earth did they do that? " You two could be related " , Godric jokingly informed them , Salazar however turned to observe this still as yet

unnamed girl , who'd apparently come from the future and now he had time to stare at her he saw Godric was indeed right. They had the same hair long , silky , raven midnight locks framed their faces

and her eyes , Salazar felt his breath catch they were lily's eyes , the exact same _advada __kedvada_ emerald green he'd always found enchanting. The heart shaped face could be hers as well but the lips

and nose was all him. Suddenly Salazar just had to know her name , she looked exactly like he'd always imagined his and lily's daughter would have looked had she survived that strange curse. His Lily

had been from the future too from the year 1976 she'd thought herself muggleborn till they had used the _ancestry ostendo sum _potion . They had found she'd been from a long line of squibs of a minor

branch , of the Le Fey bloodline on her father's and the only heir to Rowena on her mother's side . Thus making her a pureblood heir , the only heir to two long thought died out lines. He brought his

thoughts back to the present when he heard Rowena ask the girl what her name was , "Anastasia Lillian rose potter ", answered Anastasia . She wondered why the Slytherin founder had been staring

at her like she was his long lost daughter , suddenly Salazar jerked his wand out and pointed it at Anastasia and saying _ostendo sum parentis _before any of the others could stop him the names Salazar

Ailinon Slytherin and Lily Delora Slytherin – Potter by blood sister oath came out of his wand. Oh Anastasia thought faintly well that _would_ explain the whole long lost daughter thing then.

A/N: Please review sorry about the short chapter also the latin translation for _ancestry ostendo sum_ is ancestry reveal and the translation for_ ostendo sum parentis_ is reveal parents


	4. Looking back

_Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters there J.K. Rowlings _

**A Snakes Daughter**

**Chapter 4**

Normal P.O.V

The silence was absolute , a pin could have dropped .Salazar himself was in shock he hadn't really expected it to be true. A thousand and one questions were running through his mind , he had a

daughter , _a daughter_ that was the most prominent thought running through his mind at the moment . But wait did that mean Lilly was still alive? Looking at _his _daughter who looked as shocked as the

others he decided he'd worry about that later. " B - but how ? ", stuttered out Godric , " How is it possible Lily - , here he looked at Salazar who had taken her death hard – Lily he continued on calmer

died . " Always so eloquent Godric ", Salazar found himself saying " And I don't know he continued looking up at Godric maybe the spell sent her back to her own time line , where she took on the last

name potter. Only as a blood brother – sister bond to protect Anastasia ," here he turned to look at his daughter who had fallen asleep during the conversation. He crossed to her side folding himself

gracefully into the chair at her side and running his fingers through her hair . " I will see you later " , Salazar intoned and Godric nodded his head taking it as the obvious dismissal it was , before

turning to follow Rowena and Helga who had left awhile ago and leaving his half-brother to watch over his newly reacquainted daughter.

_~ Later that evening ~_

Normal P.O.V

Anastasia woke to the sensation of having long , thin fingers ran through her hair , it was a nice feeling her half asleep mind decided and she leaned into the touch , causing the hand to momentarily

stop it's movements. " Anastasia are you awake ? " a deep male baritone voice asked , it made her feel safe and she felt the need to know who it belonged to so she opened her eyes and found Salazar

Slytherin , who also happened to be her father. "Yes ", she answered though it was now unnecessary . She found herself curious " I'm guessing you didn't know about me ? " Not exactly her new father

explained slowly , he looked her right in the eyes " I thought you both died when your mother, pregnant carrying you was hit with a spell and I never saw her again . You see she was from 1976 , she

somehow got sent back in time in a potion accident and we fell in love . We got married and she fell pregnant with you , here Salazar smiled"I was ecstatic when she told me , he smiled at Anastasia "

I've always wanted to be a father . She smiled back " But it was a time of war and your mother while helping someone else was hit with a stray curse , And I never saw her again I searched

everywhere for you both finally after five years I was forced to give up , he'd stopped smiling long ago ." I guess it sent her back to her time where scared and alone expecting with child , and married

to a man dead for a thousand years , she turned to her old friends and formed a blood brother bond,taking on the last name potter , so none would be the wiser , James must have named you his heir.

Anastasia had tears running down her face , " I'm guessing by the fact you didn't know any of this Lily has been dead a long while . " Anastasia threw herself into her father's arms and her father

caught her , for the first time in a long time Salazar allowed himself to cry and they grieved together for the loss of a mother and wife.

A/N: Please Review , two chapters in one night you should be thrilled! lol


	5. Finding a niece

_A/N: i still need a beta if anyone's interested ?_

_Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters there J.K. Rowlings _

**A Snakes Daughter**

**Chapter 5**

_~ 994 Founder's Time Same time as the conversation __between Salazar and Anastasia is taking place ~_

Godric's P.O.V

Godric found his mind swirling in unadulterated shock . He had a _niece. _He _had _a_ niece. _A _niece. _So Lily had survived after all or maybe , the spell had simply transported her to the future all along . An accident he

mused ? Or was it perhaps someone knew of the truth ? Hmmm Oh well he found himself sighing , that didn't matter now for the cretin had been killed , no he mused he supposed murdered was probably a

more accurate word . Anyway he'd found himself face to face with an enraged Slytherin , a pissed of Gryfindor , a distraught Hufflepuff and a cynicly depraved Ravenclaw of according to her the only "_ Worthy_ "

conversationalist in the castle. Basically the poor sod hadn't stood a chance and unfortunately for him hadn't seemed to know where their precious Lily had gone . Indeed Lily had been well loved and to find

out Now after_ all these years _that Lily 'd had her daughter after all. It was unbelievable he remembered now how excited he and Salazar had been when they'd found out Lily was having a little girl . Indeed it

had been one of the memorable few times Godric'd had the pleasure of seeing Salazar completely striped of all his masks.

_*Flashback couple years ago when They found out about Anastasia * _

" _Godric , Godric" an excited yell echoed through the hall , just seconds later to be __followed bya panting Salazar skidding into his rooms . " Yes a bewildered yet amused __despite himself Godric felt himself asking " ? " Lily's _

_having a baby – Yes Salazar I am __aware of that we all have been for weeks but as you can see I'm trying to teach a class __here . At this point he gestured towards his dumbstruck Gryfindores who Salazar only_

_now seemed to notice , he nodded his head toward them before gesturing impatiently _" _Yes , Yes but she's having a girl ! ", he finished excitedly . Godric felt his mouth drop __open in shock before feeling a large smile break _

_his face and jumping over to Salazar __to join in his happiness , they forgot all about the seventh year defence class Godric was __supposed to be teaching and the fifth year potions class Salazar was supposed to be _

_supervising . Indeed when they later came back from the Black Raven's the local inn __in those times it was to find a not so impressed Pregnant Lily and a Ravenclaw and a __helplesley amused Hufelpuff . They got an hour _

_long rant for that but eventually Sal's __and his puppy eyes got to them and they joined them in their merriment apart from __Lil's who stuck to juice ,_

_*End of Flashback *_

Good old times Godric couldn't help but think fondly. A second later he found himself shuddering when he remembered earlier on the way Anastasia seemed to have inherited her father's mannerisms , he

found himself further paling when he wondered whether she'd inherited both of Lily's and Salazar's legendary tempers . Oh dear God no !

_The next morning ~_

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning found our occupants in the hospital wing being awakened by an overly cheerful Gryfindor. Now wait stop rewind here can anyone see the problem here ? We have two slytherins who

just happen to hate mornings and despise happy morning people now usually you just may avoid getting hexed but overly bright cheery voices yanking off the bed covers when they refuse to get up and

pulling open the curtains to reveal wait for it _light _and we have one suicidal Gryfindor. Much , much later when someone was kind enough to stumble upon Godric and remove the spells , the two afore

mentioned Slytherins were already in the great hall eating lunch and holding perfectly civil if not cool conversation , after all it was a accetable hour now. They were also patiently ignoring the many curious

looks being directed toward them from the staff as school didn't start up again for another month , and Rowena had refused to disclose any information until Godric showed up. Personally she blamed Salazar

and Anastasia for his mysterious disappearance as they both looked unconcerned when asked if they'd seen him. Her suspicions were confirmed seconds later when Godric came bursting through the doors

followed by a giggling Helga. " You two he hissed to the two Slytherins are evil pure evil you , you hexed me and tied me up for _hours _Bald and pink and purple and covered in itching powder under the power of

a tickling curse and all I did was wake you up ! " His rant was ended in a furious hiss , the two afore mentioned culprits simultaneously lifted a sculpted eyebrow and drawled " Your point ? " Godric's

inevitable spluttering caused a great many laughs , " This means warhe declared ! Seconds later Anastasia was wearing a wounded look on her face " but uncle dearest I didn't _do _anything it was all daddy's

fault here she sent him a wounded puppy dog look and a adorable pout , Godric hastened to assure her " don't worry of course I don't blame you darling . " She smirked at her father behind his back but he

merely looked amused and slightly proud , " A true slytherin he murmured in her ear " but of course where do you think I get it from ?"

A/N hope it wasn't to cheesy please review also next chapter will explain anastasia's view don't worry they haven't immiediatly accepted the whole daughter thing it will take a while .


	6. I'm watching you

_A/N I still need a beta if anyone's interested?_

_Disclaimer:only the plot is mine all other characters belong to j.k im only borrowing_

**A Snakes Daughter**

**Chapter 6**

_~ 994 Founder's Time ~_

**Normal P.O.V**

Anastasia had been in the past and things had mostly calmed down now . Especially that Salazar's and Godric's prank war had stopped , it had made a rather light hearted atmosphere in the castle which

was appreciated as it took their minds off more serious questions such as how long was Anastasia here to say ? And just how had she got in the state she appeared in ? Helga had later informed them

she'd had exposure to the _cruciatus _curse, along with her other cuts and bruises not to forget the jagged cut on her arm which was now a scar only caused by_ ritual_ knives . Indeed the Prank War had been

welcomed but know it was over it brought back some of those questions . Anastasia knew they'd ask her soon , that's why she was currently sitting on the top of the astronomy tower . She was trying to

come up with some answers , she didn't know what to tell them . Should she even tell them anything at all ? I mean she didn't know how long she was going to be here ! A second later she found herself

laughing bitterly she didn't even know how she got here , never mind getting back ! She felt confused did she even _want_ to go back ? I mean it's not like she had any family alive back there , well other than the

Dursley's and she definitely wouldn't call those animals _family _, and it wasn't just that she'd lived a lie for fourteen years she'd thought she was the daughter of Lily Potter and James Potter but it turns out he

wasn't her father and that wasn't even her mothers full name it was Lily Delora Slytherin , _Slytherin _not Potter oh wait Potter was included but as a blood_ brother_ –_ sister_ bond certainly not as _husband_ and _wife_.

Confused didn't even_ begin_ to cover what she felt right now , She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around herself as if to protect herself from the outside world . The owner of the Silvery blue eyes

watching from afar , promised themselves then and there that they'd always protect her and keep her happy which meant protecting them to he turned his eyes to where the founders watched her from the

door. He turned and walked away fading back into the shadows just as a pair of eyes so eerily similar to his turned to where he'd stood before. Salazar frowned shaking his head he could of sworn someone

was watching them , Hmm he turned his head back to the window to resume watching his daughter late into the night.

A/N: Please Review , he he the writter's been naughty they left you a mystery to solve just who could this mysterious man be?


	7. Do I Know You

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own harry potter no copyright infringement intended

A/N:Still need a beta if anyones interested

**A Snakes Daughter**

Chapter 7

_~1994 Hogwarts School Of __Whichcraft & Wizardry ~_

Normal P.O.V

There had been a shocked silence when Cedric and Anastasia had both disappeared as soon as they'd touched the cup before cheers had erupted from the Hogwarts stands the loudest being Hufflepuff

and Slytherin the Gryfindores looked annoyed by this so therefore cheered louder . But when an hour had long since passed and still there was no sign of our winners , people became worried , restless .

Just when they'd been about to raise an alarm and_finally _go looking for them . A dishevelled looking Cedric appeared ,instantly there was an uproar accusations ran wild and shouting matches ensued as

people questioned where the Girl – Who – Lived had gone . "Silence", a strong male voice cried out people quietened down when they realised it was Dumbledore , "Thank you now lets let Mr. Diggory say

his piece shall we? "Thank you sir when he looked up from where he'd been staring at the ground seemingly drawing strength , his face was grim ."Voldemort's back he held up a hand before the denials could be

started , and it seems Sirius Black may be innocent as Peter Pettigrew tried to kill me . He drew in a deep breath the only reason while I'm still alive is because Anastasia shoved me out of the way of the

killing curse , unfortunately right into the way of the stunner meant for her. When I woke we were both tied up her , to a tombstone and me to a tree , Pettigrew had just completed a ritual which included

chopping of his hand and forcefully taking blood from Anastasia ". Many people looked sick here . "He called back the deatheaters , asked Anastasia to join him , tortured her when she refused quite

eloquently ,then told her to duel she got hit with the second crucio within minutes she ran for it , I don't think she realised I was there as he gave off the impression I had escaped leaving her to him.

When the porktey went off she was hit with several curses and a magical backlash occurred I believe it may have created a Portal to the past . " There was a shocked silence before everyone began

talking and orders were given out , the Unspeakables were to be contacted immediately.

_~994 Founders Time ~_

Normal P.O.V

Anastasia stared at Diagon alley in awe . Wow , she decided she loved this time . Helga and Rowena had dragged her here for clothes and supplies and such , they had proclaimed it was well past the time

she had her own clothes instead of transfiguring something new every day . So here they were at Madam Ruth's the most popular clothes shop of this time (well at least in Diagon alley). She immediately fell in

love with a silk emerald green dress which matched her eyes perfectly ,it had a low bodice cut ,and it fell to the floor pooling at her feet. It also clung to her curves she got three more in similar styles in red ,

deep velvety blue and black. She also got three v-neck cut dresses in a deep purple , Bordeaux red and tan brown . Then there were the usual day dresses and robes and such in a multitude of colours.

Rowena then dragged them to the closest book store were she amused herself with some of there theories . She did find some interesting books on ritual magic and the darker arts .As well as a few

on Ancient runes and the runic language. When they were just about to leave she spotted a shop in what would become Knockturn alley. It had weapons in it . Anastasia felt herself drawn there , so with a hasty

promise to meet them at the entrance to Diagon alley in half an hour she walked into the shop. There was an absolute gorgeous set of Daggers they had a phoenix curled round the hilt with rubies for eyes .

There was also a sword which drew her it looked like moving fire from the hilt to the blade , the handle was a red synthetic mother of pearl , it had a pear shaped faceted garnet set in the hilt . It was truly

a piece of art . She wanted it . "See something to your liking ?" She twirled around a man with eyes the same as her father stood behind her , he had their hair too , he could be an almost exact replica of her

father . The only difference was a scar above his eyebrow , and a jagged faded scar across his left cheekbone . "Yes she said slowly then " do I know you ?" he seemed similar somehow other than his

looks. He smiled at her "No not yet , my name is Sigurd Einar Slytherin and yours my lady ?" Anastasia who had been leaping up and down in glee in her head for being right was shocked out of her reverie ,

"Anastasia Lillian rose Potter Slytherin " she said , he raised an eyebrow in a way eerily similar to her then said with a smile playing about his lips Salazar's daughter ? "Yes , "Well then I guess I'm your long lost

Uncle .

A/N: Please Review ! Well I finally updated and it was longer this time !


	8. Revealations should we be worried?

**Disclaimer: unfortunatly I do not own Harry potter but sigurd is all mine muhahaw! Sorry it took so long to update I dad a problem with my Internet but its fixed now so I can finally put this up !**

**A Snakes Daughter**

**Chapter 8**

_~994 Founders Time~_

Normal P.O.V

Anastasia found herself staring in shock at the man who'd just declared himself her uncle. "Seriously"she couldn't help but ask ,then she blushed when she realised how stupid that sounded. "Seriosly"

her Sigurd replies amused. Then "How is it that I don't know about you ?" he asked curiously "Personally I'd always thought we were close but if he's keeping things like this from me maybe I was

wrong."Anastasia couldn't help feeling guilty he looked so upset but he _was _a Slytherin so she had to tread carefully . "There's extenuating circumstances we didn't even know about each other till last

week we haven't told anyone yet we're still getting used to it ." He looked at her consideringly "Perhaps I'd better come with you myself and speak to my brother . I'm sure you don't really want to

broadcast it to the world, and it's always dangerous to talk about such things in Diagon Alley in this day and age. Anastasia found herself hesitating , how could shetrust him she'd only just met him . What

to do ? What to do? She didn't even know if he was who he said he was , mind you the looks _were _kind of a give a way. Taking a deep un-noticeable breath she rose an eybrow at him , and stated "of

course" as if it was obvious. She turned and walked away "Are you coming" she couldn't help but sardonically intone when she realised he wasn't following her. He rose _his_ eyebrow and she found

herself shuddering freaky she couldn't help but think in her mind .

_~With Rowena and Helga five minutes later~_

Normal P.O.V

Rowena tore her gaze from the latest book on ancient runes when she heard Helga gasp in shock, "What are the odds?" Rowena murmured to Helga. Coming down the street was Sigurd Einar Slytherin.

Salazar'solder brother, and with him talking quite amicably was Anastasia, andby the looks obviosly interested men were on the receiving end of, hewas perfectly aware of who she was. "I thought

Slytherins were supposed to be sneaky and secretive "Helga murmured back worried."Apparantly not with each other " Rowena was worried to. How wouldSalazar react?


	9. Well, um wait what?

**Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to J.k Rowling unfortunatly , fortunatly anastasia and Sigurd do muhahahaha run , run while you can!**

**A Snakes Daughter**

**Chapter 9**

_~994 Founder's Time~_

Normal P.O.V

Anastasia looked at Rowena and Helga curiously they seemed apprehensive of Sigurd , no not Sigurd but something to do with him."Ladies how simply delightful to see you again,". Though his smile was

pleasant, his eyes told Anastasia he knew why the others were upset. She decided to interrupt in hopes of obliterating the tension. "We ran into each other in his weapon store Thought the similarity in our

appearances was to much to be a coincidence and discovered our relation to each other." Here she rose an eyebrow at Rowena an unspoken question in her gaze. Row smiled at Sigurd further dispelling the

tension and acknowledging that he was indeed who he claimed to be. "How is my baby brother?" He seemed to stumble over that. a flash of remembered pain briefly echoed in all there eyes."He's better since

this minx turned up ," Helga smiled at Anastasia as she said it . "Good ", proclaimed her new uncle and then quieter "I'm glad ". The same remembered pain as before flashing through his eyes. Something horrible

had happened to them she realised something so painful it hurts to breathe. You may find yourself wondering how she may conclude that. simple she'd felt the same. Her parents , her family she thought she'd

lost for so long now . For so many years her mothers scream had haunted her every waking dream. And her final words ,no her final pleas ."Not Ana please. Not Ana, kill me not my baby." So yes she knew. How

many times had she cried at nights? Before realising that no-one cared and nothing would ever change, but it had and she didn't know how to be any more . To be herself or the persona she'd created for this

fickle world. So long ago, she didn't even know if she knew how to be that girl any more .She came back to the present with a bump all the while cursing herself for letting her guard down .When Rena asked if

she was ready to go Home now ? Was it really home now though , she couldn't help but wonder considering she hadn't found a way back to the future and this was were her family was she guessed it was for

now at least. "Of course Row ." She smirked at her then "are you coming ?"Rowena rolled her eyes at her sharing a commiserating look with Helga. "Slytherins" , she muttered , Helga laughed.

Normal P.O.V

Back at he castle that night Salazar and Godric came to greet them at the door , Salazar stooped dead at the sight of who was with them. "Sigurd," breathed Salazar ,"Hello Sal I've missed you baby brother ".

Throwing a glance at Anastasia he said, "it seems as though we have some catching up to do in the morning. It looks like I'll be staying a while." Thus having said so he wept of down the hallway in the direction

of Salazar's rooms leaving the others speechless , and unsure were to look.


	10. How the Hell am I seeing this ?

**Disclaimer : Muhahhawhahw Salvator you will suffer heheh *evil demonic laughtre continues* Unfortunatly Harry potter does not belong to me they belong to J.K Rowling but the rest do heheh heh *evil demonis laughter returns ***

**A Snake's Daughter **

**Chapter 10**

_~994 Founder's Time~_

Normal P.O.V

Anastasia tossed and turned in her sleep , mumbled words escaped her lips .

_*Anastasia's Dream *_

_There were spells flying everywhere. She was worried about Salvator, she'd seen him __be hit with a nasty cutting curse incidere quod emanio. Which literally meant the cut __which spreads, he'd need the counter curse fast. _

_Red hair whipped around her face in __her efforts to avoid advada kedavra , Salazar would be devastated if anything __happened to his brother, as would Sigurd. There he was duelling with several members __of the Crusaders, the _

_group causing so much trouble for everyone. They wanted to __reveal magic to muggles, as if the witch hunts mere decades ago weren't proof enough __of the stupidity of that. They were convinced they were better than them, _

_and that they __should all just bow down to them, as they were obviously gods, what idiots . She drew __her attention back to the fight when Tor was hit by something , when he suddenly __disappeared in a flash of green light. _

_"No " ,screamed several voices in harmony, tears __streaming down her cheeks as she fell to the ground. He was gone he couldn't be __gone, he was like a brother to her damn it all he was her brother- in-law. Lily lifted her _

_head up she felt like someone was watching her ,she stared straight into green eyes __so similar to hers._

_*End Dream *_

Anastasia woke up panting why did those silvery blue eyes seem so familiar ? But more importantly why was she dreaming about something she'd never seen , it was real she knew it was just as sure

as she knew her mother had seen her. She felt herself shivering something was coming she could feel it , like a premonition of what's to come, what's only just begun.


	11. Memories of Time gone by

**Disclaimer' Unfortunately the Harry Potter characters are not mine.  
**

**Chapter 11**

_~1994 Hogwarts School Of_

_Witchcraft & Wizardry ~_

Normal P.O.V

In the future at the same time as Anastasia awoke from her dream? A man with silvery blue eyes shot up gasping for breath in a small locked room in the top of a tower, He smiled.

_~994 Founder's Time~_

Normal P.O.V

The next morning as Anastasia wondered down to breakfast, she couldn't help but feel a sliver of trepidation from this morning's dream. Was it a dream felt even more real than last night, as if it was a warning.

When she entered the Kitchens (where the founders and her had begun to eat meals ,so as to have some privacy from the rest of the faculty. At least till school began again.) She was

surprised to see Sigurd her apparent uncle. He looked up when she walked in and smiled at her."Ah Anastasia I am just waiting on Salazar. We have much to discuss you haven't see him

have you?" He queried. She shook her head ," No, here she paused as she thought after All perhaps it would be good for them to talk. Last night she'd seen the shadows she'd been seeing

in everyone else's eyes in her fathers. That still took some getting used to being able to say that, her father. Yes she thought looking at her Uncle who'd raised an eyebrow at her pause. So

she smiled at him and turning once again murmured "but I know where you can find him if you like?" And raised her own eyebrow in turn, her uncle looked surprised for the barest moment

before he silently rose and followed her from the room.

Sigurd's P.O.V

As he followed his newly discovered niece from the room, He thought about his brothers both of them and a time when they were happy.

_*Flashback a couple of years ago when Lily was pregnant*_

_Sigurd turned to look at his baby brothers as they barreled into the room In an very UN-Slytherin way. "Sigie " started Sal looking entirely too mischievous,_

"_What have I told you about calling me that insufferable name", Sigurd lectured Feeling amused all the same. His two cheeky brothers smirked at him saying in_

_Unison "Not too", quite cheerfully. He rolled his eyes at them but smiled at them anyway._

"_So what was it you were going to tell me before I interrupted, Tor threw His arms around their shoulders and smiling announced, "Our baby brother was just about to tell you , _

_"Not a baby" muttered Sal looking quite disgruntled. They Both smirked at him. Still smirking Tor continued "What our bay brother was going to say is Lily's having a girl!" _

_ He finished quite enthusiastically. Sigurd turned to look at Salazar who was now smiling quite happily again,_ "_Congratulations Sal" Sigurd exclaimed turning to smile at his brothers_

_I think this calls for celebration No?" It took him an hour to get the explanation of why this was so fun,ny when Tor and Sal had immediately started laughing._

_*End of Flashback *_

Sigurd smiled softly to himself he missed those moments but perhaps all was not lost, he thought looking at his apparently Not dead niece, for who else could she be? Looking as she did?

"This is it", Anastasia announced as they stopped in front of a room with a picture of a snake curled on it. "I'll leave you two to_ discuss_ things in peace. "

Her tone left little to doubt that she felt there was going to be much shouting involved. Watching his niece who he'd thought dead for over fourteen years walk away he rather thought she

was right. Taking a deep breath he Knocked on his brothers door.

An Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing. Sorry It took so long to update I had a rather large case of writers block.


End file.
